Chrome Cinders
Chrome Cinders is a Human Male and Master Sorcerer of a Decaying Universe on the verge of being recycled. He is the protagonist of the Short story "Master of Nothing". __ToC__ Appearance Chrome wears a fire-red cloak which masks most of his body and face when normally travelling. Underneath is a black robe with several artifacts adorned around the body. As wearing larger-than-your-body Cloaks are normal on Earth and a common occurrence for travellers, this both hides Chrome's magical artifacts as well as masks his identity as the Master Sorcerer of Earth. When not operating as Master Sorcerer, Chrome likes to wear casual clothing and can sometimes be found in nothing but a T-Shirt and Boxers. Chrome stands at 5'9 and is fairly muscular in build, although not a body-builder by any means. His eyes are a un-notable and dull Chrome colour and his general face complexion is smooth and pale. His Magic varies in appearance from Spell to Spell as well as what source he draws his power from. His primary Magic (Cinder) dons a Crackling, Sparking Bright-Orange appearance almost as if weaving flames and Light itself. History Chrome Cinders was born in the year 4,442,601 PA (Post-Alternity). He was born without a name as his parents perished before they were able to properly name him. Although not much is known about his childhood beyond that, he was inducted into the Magical Order of SolMagnus at Age 14 and learned to utilize Cinders to produce Cinder Magic. Although not particularly good at it, Chrome's perseverance and practical obsession with Cinders allowed him to jump ahead of his peers and gain ranks far beyond the normal. The Order and his peers named him Chrome Cinders after his dull Chrome Eyes and his obsession with Cinders. When he was 17, the Temple he was living within was attacked by an unknown Order in search of an Artifact and before long, the temple was leveled. Chrome is the only survivor of the attack, only thanks to an Artifact which produced Defensive Barrier out of Akreious' Energies. Chrome later found himself at another Temple's doorsteps and told them of what was going on as well as promptly moving into the temple in order to complete his training. Although he would never recover completely from his traumatic stress from such an event, he too became invigorated to complete his training in order to defend the World. At the Age of 24, Chrome became a full-fledged Sorcerer and Official Defender of the World; "Knighted" during a Perfect Solar Eclipse. After this event, he would come into conflict with numerous enemies and notably, The Eldritch Things. At the age of 26, merely 2 years after becoming a full Sorcerer, Chrome achieved the status of Master Sorcerer after single-handedly defeating a large swarm of Eldritch Things which invaded the Universe; stopping their advancement and subsequent infestation of their Universe. It was not long after this that the previous Head Master named Chrome his eventual Successor, although this has yet to fruition. As of the Modern-Age, Chrome becomes acutely aware of their Universe Decaying and the movements of Hytherion moving to recycle their Universe as it's about to collapse. In order to hopefully save all the living Beings within the Universe not wishing to die, Chrome sets out into the Universe to recruit other Like-Minded Alien Sorcerers to help him take back the Artifact that was taken from his temple all those years ago. Notes *The Artifact taken from the Temple all those years prior is in-fact Alternium, seemingly the last known instance of it in the Universe. Personality Chrome is an extremely shrewd person and an intense study. He has an immense obsession of all things Cinder which causes him to be so studious that he supposedly has an arsenal of Spells rivalling even the Headmaster Sorcerer at only age 24. As a Master Sorcerer, Chrome takes the survival of the Universe extremely seriously and shows little to no mercy to those who threaten it to the point that he shows no hesitation in decapitating Entities which threatens the balance of power too much. When teaching students, Chrome is considered to be too soft on them which is one of the few "flaws" the current Headmaster Sorcerer sees in Chrome. As a person however, Chrome is very up to date with the latest trends and finds it funny to reference pop-culture even amongst his Elder Peers. His Wit along with his Sense of Humour allows him to engage in intense yet hilarious banter with others which sometimes culminates in him engaging in said banter in the middle of battle should the enemy not prove to be a worthwhile opponent. Chrome is also overcautious about every single detail, owing to the attack on the Temple years prior. On his person, he carries no less than 3 Artifacts of Power and can sometimes arm himself up to 29 known Artifacts with 7 utilizing powers of the Great Trinity. Abilities *'Immense Intellect:' As a Master Sorcerer, Chrome is one of the premiere masters of the utilization of Cinders as well as one of the few humans aware of the status of the Universe as awhole. - Artifacts = Magical Artifacts that derive their power from Higher Entities, most commonly as gifts to Mortals or creations. *'Sol' **Dagger of Creation: A Dagger made of pure Cinder Energy taken from the Dawn of Creation. Allows the user to multiply the effects of their Cinder Magic several times over. **Armlet of The Flare Snake: Projects red Lightning that travels across the ground which disintegrates matter upon contact. **Crown of the Conquering King: A golden crown with several red gems encrusted into it. By speaking the words "Viing Bo Yol", the Crown will envelope the User in immense amounts of Cinders before, with a single flap of flaming wings, send the User flying to their destination within the Universe. The most it takes to travel to a place is 3 Minutes regardless of distance. The usage of the crown requires that almost 100 Sorcerers pool their Cinders available into the user. *'Akreious' **Pendant of Entropy: Creates a Green Barrier of Energy around the User that redirects and scatters attacks across the Multiverse evenly *'Necrobane' **Ring of the Silent Storm: Summons a silent Storm which fires down black Icicles like rain upon target(s) which freezes them down to Absolute Zero **Earring of The Path: Allows the User to point at a mortal and induce instant death upon them *'Unnamed Cosmic Entities' }} Category:Akreious Category:Metaverse Fantasy Category:Metaverse Series Category:Fan Characters